Youkai Exorcism amid the Steaming Springs
|Image = Ep16.jpg |Story Kanji Title = 妖怪退治 湯けむり行 |Story Romaji Title = Youkai Taiji Yukemuri-kou |Air Date = January 19, 2009 |Episode = 16 |Adapted = Chapter 14 |gallery = no |Opening Song = Ano Hi Time Machine |Ending Song = Aishiteru |Previous Episode = Episode 15 |Next Episode = Episode 17 }} is the sixteenth episode of the Natsume Yuujinchou anime. It first aired on January 19, 2009. It is the third episode for Zoku Natsume Yuujinchou, which is the second season of the anime. Summary Natori invites Natsume on a Hot Spring trip. But at the location, noises from a closet and a kimono-clad figure dangled from the ceiling make Natsume uneasy. Not wanting to trouble Natori because of his kind gesture to enjoy the Hot Spring with him, Natsume investigates the Hot Spring himself. During the night Natsume meets with the Youkai, where she comments that he is too soft, and attacks! Natsume is heading home with Nyanko-sensei in tow when he comes across four tiny yokai people bearing a palequin with a head inside. They are worrying about a puddle in front of them which Natsume puts a piece of wood on top of the puddle so they could cross. When Natsume reaches his house, a line of paper dolls are waiting for him. When he touches the paper, he is dragged through the forest to a road where Natori is waiting for him. Natori had cast a spell on the paper so that when Natsume came home, the paper dolls would bring him here. They both go to a cafe where Natori invites Natsume to go on a trip to a hot spring. Natori tells Natsume's mother that Natsume will be going on a vacation and they leave. Reaching the mountains, Natori says he is travelling incognito but Natsume comments that were using public buses and trains to get there. They make their way to the hot spring inn. Checking in, Natsume passes some rooms and sees a body without a head. He is exhausted and rests with Nyank-sensei in a room. They all later go to a spa where Natsume and Nyanko-sensei argue about why Nyanko-sensei went into the bath first. Going to a new room, Natsume sees a pot in a closet with a seal placed on it. He says it gives him the creeps and to forget about it. Later at night, Natsume is having nightmares. In the morning, Natsume tells Natori about the pot. They find it opened and Natsume meets a youkai lying on the floor named Sumie. Sumie begs Natsume for her name and Natsume returns it to her while Natori is walking by. Sumie attacks Natsume but Natori deflects the attack for a second before Madara blinds Sumie and the three run away. Sumie, enraged, searches through the house to enter the room where Natori previously prepared a circle for exorcism. Natori's plan was to have Natsume to come along and assist him in the exorcism instead of going on a vacation. Natori's exorcism does not prove to work as Sumie breaks through the spell. Just as Natsume and Natori are to be eaten, a youkai appears and restrains Sumie. He gets rid of Sumie as a thanks to Natsume for making a bridge for his sake (he was the youkai whose head was in the palequin). Characters Appearance Trivia Navigation Category:Zoku Natsume Yuujinchou Episodes